Draco Malfoy and Evie Parkinson Love Triangle
by Fiction has no Boundries
Summary: Most people want to avoid Draco Malfoy except for Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Also Pansy's sister Evie as she has a crush on him but not only that she knows he's not as bad as everyone thinks and wants to prove it by trying to get through to Draco. But will Evie want to try and achieve this after getting left with a broken heart.


**Author's note:** **JK Rowling created all the characters** _ **(except the three I added; Evie, Louisa and Loretta)**_ **and places mentioned in my first fanfiction story. I do not own any of them. If you like or dislike this let me know by writing a comment so I know what I need to work on before my next post. Happy reading!**

The Romance of Evie and Draco

Chapter 1

It's my sixth year at Hogwarts and I can't get over my crush for Draco Malfoy, even if he was seeing my sister Pansy Parkinson. I really want to get to know him but I don't know what to say to him. The only thing we have in common is that we both come from pure blood wizarding families. Every time I see him he looks sad, I wish I knew why.

''Maybe something's troubling him?''

''sis it's Draco Malfoy, potter says he's trouble so stay away'' said my other sister Louisa.

''you worry too much.'' I said talking to my sister but looking at Draco. ''a person can change''

As I passed the girls bathroom I heard crying, so I went to see what was wrong. The first thing I saw was moaning Myrtle hovering in mid-air, she saw me and just put a finger to her lips as in to be quiet. I still had ink on my fingers from potions earlier so I decided to try and get it off in the sink; I saw a blond haired boy turn but turned back to the sink by the window. It was Draco. With moaning Myrtle saying nothing I went up to Draco tapped his shoulder and said ''Draco is everything all right?''

He turned and said ''why do you care?''

''You did go out with my sister. Is it because you broke up?''

''No, go away''

I was about to say you can tell me. I'm not as bad as my sister but moaning Myrtle interrupted and said ''you heard him, go away''

I felt angry, Myrtle should mind her own business and at least she's not as bad as peeves the poltergeist. Slightly upset Draco didn't feel like talking I went to leave but not before Draco turned around and said ''thanks for asking'' suddenly I felt uplifted, I smiled at him and made my way to charms.

Chapter 2

Later that day I told Louisa how I was the first Hufflepuff to talk to Draco Malfoy. She laughed of course not just because her friend Loretta had taken some of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

''you are a mad cow'' she said. ''Pansy will kill you, don't worry I won't tell her''

''Louisa she shouldn't kill me anyway, they've broken up''

''Fine but she would kill you if you were in Slytherin, mind you, she'll kill you anyway because you're in Hufflepuff.''

''you can talk you're in Ravenclaw''

At this point Loretta burst out laughing, to which my sister just scowled.

''Yes well. Stay away, I'm telling you it's a danger zone.''

''you are so judgemental sometimes'' I said leaving the Transfiguration courtyard. I went to give a letter for my tawny owl to deliver in the owlery however when I got there I found Chester wasn't there. I asked people but I came to the same conclusion each time nothing, I searched each floor of the owlery then on my way down I bumped into Draco.

''whoa, you alright?'' he asked sounding and looking chirpier.

''yes, I'm fine.'' I paused ''well, not really. I can't find my owl Chester anywhere in the owlery''

''I can help you find him if you like''

''that would be great thanks.'' I said staring into his eyes lost in a trance.

''you ok?'' asked Draco.

''yeah fine'' I replied bringing myself back to reality.

We ended up spending the whole Saturday afternoon searching for my owl, missing the qudditch match ravenclaw versus slytherin. Draco said he didn't mind though. I felt bad that he was stuck with me finding my owl as we couldn't find Chester in the owlery so Draco took me back to the entrance to Hufflepuff's common room, which was nice. When I saw him the next day I apologised as it turns out Chester was in the girl's dormitory all along.

Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks me and Draco kept getting closer but away from Pansy's prying eyes. Draco confided in me and told me personal things that he said he never told Pansy or anyone. The best thing happened during summer we spent almost every minute together except for when Draco had to do errands for his father. I knew he wasn't as mean as he intended. One day he took me for a walk amongst the grounds of his house.

''Evie?''

''yes''

''why have you been so nice to me?''

''Because you're just like everyone else. We all get mad, angry and happy sometimes you just have your own way of showing it''

Draco smiled at me, turned his head and laughed a little. ''you're nothing like your sister.''

''I'm glad. She can be really horrible….'' Suddenly I was cut off as Draco had leaned forward and kissed me. My first kiss and I wouldn't want to have it with anyone else. Although Draco did pull away after a couple of minutes.

''I'm sorry, it's probably weird for you since I went out with your sister''

''The world doesn't revolve around her you know. Besides it's not weird, it's wonderful''

Draco looked at me and in the moment we started kissing again. We both knew nothing would be the same when we went back to Hogwarts. We just excepted this amount of time together and enjoyed all of it, for the here and now. I felt I could fly as I had been the first girl to get through to Draco Malfoy and discover his innocent side; I wish the world could see it to.

Chapter 4

When back at Hogwarts me and Draco kept giving each other looks of comfort as we hardly got to see each other. Louisa had left Hogwarts so I had no one to tell about the summer as she had been away in Australia at the time. Pansy was still around and looked as though she knew something and was about to pounce and corner me about Draco. She waited till after the first potions class of the term when I had to go the bathroom again. Draco wasn't there this time which was odd because since our first day back we decided the girl's bathroom would be our meeting place; he did say he didn't come last time because he thought he was being followed…

''OH EVIE. It's only me'' said Pansy.

''what are you doing here?'' I asked.

''Oh you know, just wanted to chat. About Draco actually''

''really?''

''yeah, just wondered what you thought about us getting back together?''

These words were like arrows to my heart, I knew I had to find Draco. I hoped he would tell Pansy we were together.

''why should it matter to me?'' I said turning back to the sink.

''so you admit it'' snapped Pansy in rage.

''what?''

''You and Draco. I do know things, you know sis. Also I can read body language and it helps when you have other siblings to''

''Louisa told you?'' I said turning around.

''no, not much but let's say I got an inkling'' Pansy faked a smile. ''At least I got you to admit it. Shame about Louisa, terrible…..''

'' MURDERER'' I shouted in a mix with tears.

''what do you expect I am slytherin'' replied Pansy.

I was outraged. I reached into my left pocket and drew out my wand, just as Pansy drew out her wand. But everything seemed over in an instant I was on the floor, Pansy laughing and leaving the bathroom. I couldn't see or think properly, I tried to lift my head but I couldn't move. The last thing I remember was moaning Myrtle coming out of a toilet and screaming MURDER.

I remember waking in the hospital wing and Professor McGonagall telling me Draco found me and tried to wake me but then found her and got me to the hospital wing. I asked where Draco was; apparently he was wiping up my blood in the girl's bathroom. My sight became poor and I ended up becoming blind but I didn't mind as long as I didn't see my sister's smug face as she looked after Draco after harry potter cursed him in the girl's bathroom, preferring the idea of her being with Draco instead of me. I don't know what Draco thinks of me but since he's got back with my sister I don't care anymore. They're both dead to me. It just shows love is the last unforgivable curse.

The End


End file.
